


and i think of you

by litspinels



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, fic threads on twitter, mostly a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litspinels/pseuds/litspinels
Summary: prompt : "who wants five more minutes in bed?"
Relationships: Kogami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : "who wants five more minutes in bed?"

He doesn't need an alarm. He wakes up at six in the morning, no matter how late or little he slept the night before.

She, on the other hand, takes full advantage of this fact, albeit unconsciously.

There's no snooze button on him, but she makes sure to snuggle just enough so that he can't even move to do the waking. He almost always wakes up to her limbs tangled with his, right before sunrise, like her body just knows what he's about to do.

He welcomes the extra warmth; it does get chilly in the morning. They have to wake up soon so he stirs her gently in his arms, murmuring a soft good morning to her ears.

It takes a few tries before her sleep-addled brain registers his attempts, only to mumble incoherently.

Depending on their schedule he will be more lenient or strict, but when she's already half awake is usually her most dangerous, as she deploys silly tricks to ensure her pleas are heard.

Moaning against his throat is one, a very sly move, indeed.

Especially when she clings tighter to him, determined to have her way. He isn't that weak, though. He retaliates when necessary, dancing his fingers over her ticklish spots, for example, never fails. But Kogami is nothing if not benevolent. He knows immediately if she needs it.

... which is pretty much every morning now. So instead he wordlessly smiles against her ear, plants a kiss on her cheek and holds her tenderly while watching her sleep.

And he adds another five minutes, for good measure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: does he have a ring when he proposes?

"Marry me."

She is in the middle of the room, deep in thought as she paced back and forth in front of her white board of clues, her shoes discarded among the little pile of old case documents scattered on the floor.

He'd been watching her for the better part of the evening as she pored over the details of the case, all the while she spoke aloud and argued with herself. She's been so focused that he managed to finish cooking their dinner without so much as a reaction; no sneaking up on the "chef" to taste-test, or to make random requests on the menu. He almost wants to be offended that she barely looked in his direction when he knocked on her office door. He should have gone in shirtless, maybe that would have worked.

She pauses close to the window, hunched over with a hand on her lips. She turns to him abruptly, as if she had only realized he was standing there. Her gaze softens, and she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hi."

Kogami smiles, stepping inside the room to meet her, already walking towards him. They embrace, briefly but almost overwhelmingly relieving as they press against each other's warmth. He knows he smells faintly like the kitchen and hopes it's enough to tempt her to take a break.

"Dinner?" He picks up her shoes and gives her a judgmental look--only savages forget to leave their shoes at the door-- she catches the tease and clings to his arm as he escorts her to the dining room. The table is already set, he urges her to sit while he sets aside her shoes.

The meal is silent, save for the sounds of her satisfied approval. Sometimes he thinks she's just too tired and probably hungry that everything she puts in her mouth will taste delicious, but Akane had never been the lying kind.

Besides, he's going to be cooking for her for a long time. She better like what he makes.

"Still working?"

"I'm a bit tired."

"So is that a yes, or a no?" That earns him a giggle, and he reaches out to take her hand to plant a kiss there.

"Rest. I'll take care of this."

***

He finds her sprawled on the couch with a folder in hand, covering her face. By the form of her limbs she's definitely taken a nap, but she wakes up almost immediately when he approaches her.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed," he says, holding his hand out for the case file.

She gives the file to him without objection; he thinks she's still half asleep at this point. He laughs silently as she drapes herself over him when he offers to carry her, indeed this is the only time he can treat her like a drunk person.

They make it to the room without issues, and he even manages to get her to brush her teeth and change into her bed clothes too. Soon after she's lying on his side of the bed, hugging his pillow.

"Don't leave," she mumbles.

He lies down, grabbing the pillow and instead pulls her to him.

"Right here, Akane."

"Hmm-mm." He grabs a book on the nightstand and notices it's not the one he's been reading last night.

"I wasn't finished with that," he whispers. He feels her lips curl against his neck.

"It wasn't good. I promise. Now go read that one," she murmurs.

He laughs enough that her body shakes with his, and like her slave, opens the book to the first page.

"Shinya..."

"Hmm?"

"Yes."

He pauses mid-hum, suddenly remembering what he blurted out earlier.

Looking down he sees that she's awake now; maybe a little sleepy still. But something in her eyes tells him she knows that he will know, even though he never thought he'd be asking something so huge with so little thought behind it.

Actually, it's not that he didn't think about it.He always knew someway, somehow, he'll ask that question; that or something equivalent to

_let me stay with you as long as I can_.

He didn't think he needed a name for that, he just knew that he'd be there so long as she wanted him.

But what the heck, right? Maybe the warmth inside his chest and the smile he feels grow from ear to ear, doesn't deserve to be just a concept in his mind. She said yes. He doesn't have a ring.

He is mildly panicking. But she said yes.

He slowly sits up, drawing her close so that they're face to face. Softly, he strokes a line down her cheek, and traces her lips with his thumb. Chest to chest, he knows she could feel the drumming of his heart, as he could hers.

"You'll marry me?"

Akane nods, misty-eyed.

"I.. I don't have a ring," he reasons, and of course, now he feels like crying too.

He feels her hands on his cheek, lifting his gaze to hers. "I don't care."

"I kinda d--"

She swallows his excuses with a kiss, one that he feels from the skin of his lips to the tips of his toes. He returns it, one of both apology and gratitude, as he embraces her all the more tighter, and deepens it, filling her with all the love he could convey.

They part, then laugh, then kiss again. She said yes.

And the world rights itself.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt : who gets wed before they do?

The small room didn't warrant a wedding march but Shion insisted on it anyway. It's not every day people like them get the chances they have; might as well take the few strides to the front podium and make the most of it all.

Akane had all to do with Shion's gown, walking after her and constantly fixing the train to make it look beautifully fluffed for the photos. Shion turns to her and blows a kiss before taking Kogami's arm. He escorts her to meet her bride at the end of the aisle.

It wasn't grand as it was intimate. Their guest list was small, consisting of their old and new teams, and Professor Saiga. And instead of standing behind the couple as they said their vows, they stood around them, holding hands and forming a circle.

_"You're my life. You've been my life even when we're apart, and you will continue to be, no matter what." _

_"_ _There's no day that I did not dream about what I can have with you, and now that I have you I know that my dreams are no longer unrealized."_

Kogami could see Akane standing across; he is thankful that Yayoi steps closer to Shion now as she recites her vows, giving him a full view of Akane in her wine-colored gown. The neckline displays the soft lines of her shoulder, and he notices she's wearing the necklace he gave.

Akane drops her head down, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Kogami tries to turn his focus back on the brides, but Akane looks up and their eyes meet; it would be rude to admit that for a brief second he really felt that they were the only ones in the room.

She knows he's distracted and doesn't hold his gaze for very long, but she sends a smile his way, with a look of tenderness that made his knees weak. As much as he wants to just keep staring, the ceremony is short and he still wants to witness a great love unified before him.

Later, when the newlyweds have left the dance floor to retire for the night, Kogami invites Akane to the balcony where he attempts to waltz his way to her embrace, tripping a little due to the alcohol, something she's worlds better at holding than him.

She indulges him this time, leading even with two left feet; no grace required here. They don't get to accomplish much, and the dance floor was closed indoors, no music was playing anymore and they swayed, rather slowly, to their own steady beat.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispers, a wimpy smile on his face.

"Really, now? You sure you're not just trying to seduce me?" She jests, bringing his hand that was slowly sliding down back to her hip.

He draws back, looking offended. "First of all, too drunk."

Akane giggles, and he thinks it's the alcohol but he giggles too. His fingers trace the chain of her necklace, arranging it so that the pendant was facing the right way.

"I'm glad I remembered to say it."

Akane blushes, tucking herself in his arms. "Thank you."

Somehow, they're still moving, not knowing who's leading anymore, or who's holding up who.

"I didn't think I'd find you so beautiful, myself. I mean, I've seen you in a suit before."

"Ah, let me tell you my secret."

"I know what it is, silly."

Kogami had the gall to maneuver her into a dip, making her squeal abruptly, before pulling her up quickly to save his own head. She laughs, clutching at the lapels of his suit and still reeling, her brain figuring out where the exhileration ends and the dizziness begins.

"Should have known you have a thing for my forehead--" he kisses her then, wiping that smile off her lips. That's enough laughter for now. She makes him too giddy, too silly, and too happy. And for what it's worth, he's pretty sure he's more drunk on her.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: who finds out first that they're engaged?

"I thought I gave you a key, did you lose it?"

Shinya would feel a lot less guilty if not for the fact that his mother is clearly wide awake at 2 AM, and yes, he noticed her eyes flit past his shoulder for a second before she realized he was alone.

"I left it in Akane's bag. As you can see, I didn't bring her and therefore it, with me."

Tomoyo raises a brow at him, opening the door wide open for him to come through.

"I only have tea brewed."

"More than enough, ma."

He takes a seat, grabbing the clean ashtray on the counter and lighting a cigarette as he waits.

"Does she know you're here?" She sits across him, bringing the pot along with the ceramic cups.

"Of course not."

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed as she poured him some tea.

Shinya chuckles, clearly his mother still loves him considering she did not pour the hot tea on his fingers instead. "I should be back before she wakes."

Curious, Tomoyo props a cheek in her hand, studying him. Her son, now thirty-eight, still looks nothing like her. Only inheriting the black of her hair, and perhaps the shape of her lips, Shinya is the most beautiful creature she had a hand in making. Over the years he's gone through things that he won't ever speak of, things that Tomoyo knew Akane glossed over whenever she visited.

Her son came back, changed but somehow still the same. She worried that he'd carry the burdens of his sins to the point that it might drown him, but that was until she realized the same person who lightened her load during his absence had been doing the same for him too.

Mothers are never privy in everything to do with their sons, but Tomoyo doesn't have to know things she already feels. Shinya looks a bit shaken, but there's a peacefulness in his eyes, a sense of contentment and happiness that she always wanted for him ever since he left home.

He's never looked so sure, and so scared at the same time. She had raised a level-headed son, but it seems, for some time now, that he's subjected to extremes when it comes to that woman.

This is inevitable; even she knew how much he loved her before he ever did.

Tomoyo smiles tenderly, watching him sip on the tea with trembling fingers.

"I'm assuming she said yes."

Shinya extinguishes the cigarette and nods, misty-eyed. "I didn't even think about it, you know? I just blurted it out of the blue, like... like an idiot!"

Having clear vision at fifty-seven pays off when you get to witness pure elation on the face of your only child. Tomoyo knows somehow, somewhere, she must have done something right.

She reaches out to touch him, thumbing the top of his cheek. "That's my boy."

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: default winter formation

"Oompfff-- what-- what are you doing?"

"You mean what have I done, right?" Kogami playfully gives her back a playful pat.

"Oh don't look at me like that--"

"This is hardly... appropriate," she replies, looking down at her hands that are planted in the middle of his chest.

He pulls up the zipper a lot higher, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You know you don't have to fight for space in there."

"Truly, considering it's a jacket. You know, made for one person."

"That's only half true. Come on, everyone's too busy with each other to look. I guarantee you'll like it a lot better if you snuggled up."

Akane tilts her gaze upward. He's looking at her with a smug expression, making more blood rush to her already rosy cheeks. What is it with the cold that makes him so... playful?

"You said that out loud." He laughs, using his arms to crush her to his chest.

Embarrassed, she finally relents and wraps her arms around him instead.

"You are just--"

"Adorable?" Kogami plants a kiss on her ear that's become the same color as her face.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on. You look very much at home down there, aren't you?" He presses her tight against him, feeling her body shake as she giggles, half against her own will.

"Fine. You're right."

"Might wanna face the front later, we're close to the counter."

"What? No? You brought this upon yourself. Now go order our food because I'm not gonna turn around to face anyone."

"Can't blame you for loving my chest so mu-- OW! Akane!"

"Stop your arrogance or I'll pinch the other one, and harder!" Akane mutters under her breath.

"Baby, you know there's a time and place-- ah! Ok, ok, fine!" Kogami sways her to knock her slightly off-balance, but catches her to see her cheeks take on the deepest shade of red.

Helplessly endeared, Kogami tilts her chin up and plants a kiss on her nose. "I'll stop now."

Clearly not where she wants his lips to be, she shoots him a threatening look and says, "I should kick your ass on our next sparring session."

Smiling, Kogami cocks his head to the side, telling her it's their turn on the counter.

"Looking forward to it. For now, let's see what the fuss is about this thing we lined up for. Sure you don't want to turn around? Gonna be an awkward backwards walk for you."

"I'm fine. Your chest is too comfortable. I think I'll stay here forever, Kogami-san."

She goes on to rub her cheeks above his heart before closing her eyes and burying her face there. Now this woman really knows how to win, because she stays put as he orders their food, seemingly unbothered by this public display of affection that Kogami now has to contend with.

He manages to get through it, but not without his whole face blushing to the tip of his ears as he transacts with the cashier. He genuinely thought Akane will keep the act up till they get home, but she's merciful enough to drop the it when they turn at the corner, giggling her way as she slips her arm out to unzip herself off him. Kogami is only half glad, she's warm and he misses her already.

As if she read his mind, she tucks herself flush against his side, holding his free hand. "Well that was fun."

Kogami shakes his head, utterly smitten. "Wanna snuggle after this, but in bed? Where I can't embarrass myself in front of anyone?"

Akane laughs heartily, pressing against him. "Hey, you started this."

"Yeah, I know," he admits with a smile. "Can't win against you, can I?"

"No," she replies, stopping in her tracks. She pulls both collars of his jacket, bringing him down till their faces are within a breath's distance. "You can win with me, though."

"I like that," he says, bringing his lips to meet hers, chaste, teasing.

A smile tugs against his lips, vaguely aware their food is getting cold. Still he brings his free hand behind her head, keeping her there as he descends upon her once more. She returns it, her own sweet and soft way, holding his face, thumb caressing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas," she says, giggling against his lips.

"Whatever that means." He laughs, taking her hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

***


	6. Chapter 6

He volunteers to take her home. It was a quiet, almost uneventful affair, only the two of them on the opposite ends of the floor. He does not walk to her when she crosses the threshold, the door that had been what kept them apart all these months.

She brings nothing along. Her laptop was seized. All she has are the clothes on her back, and whatever item she owned in there she left behind. She greets him with a cheerful smile, one he can see in full view now, that propels his feet forward to meet her halfway.

They pull into each other with the same force, their bodies slotting against each other, warmth spreading where their arms have found their place in each other's shape. Akane laughs, tearfully, and breathes a thank you to his skin.

He nods, keeping it together and instead tightens his hold before releasing her.

"Come on, let's get you home."

He offers his arm for her to hold. She takes it without fuss, and they walk slow on their way out, never looking back.

He leaves the car on autodrive, watching her take in the surrounding city lights with a wistful smile.

"Missed it much?"

"Tried not to. Still surprised how much I did."

"Do you want to stop by anywhere before we head to your place?"

"No. There will be time for that."

Akane's apartment has been kept clean during the time she was away, and since Kogami has never been here she gave him a quick tour before they settle on the couch in the living room, facing each other.

"How's it feel to be home?"

"Strange. Like I feel so small all of a sudden."

"It is a big place," Kogami says, looking at the size of the couch relative to the two of them sitting on it. Granted they are sitting quite close to each other. Maybe that's a thing he can't avoid now, or ever. He, at the very least, likes the idea of their close proximity.

"Too big, but I got used to it back then." She lowers her gaze, reminiscing. "I used to fall asleep here while reviewing cases, or watching the news."

"Typical night of an Inspector, can't say mine was any different during those days."

"Really?" She leans slightly forward, propping her elbow on the back of the couch.

He mimicks the same, and nods. "Pops used to talk about office culture back in his day where nights out and drinking with colleagues were commonplace. I got to experience that too but not as often as how Pops used to."

"It's the alcohol," she snorts, rolling her eyes. "No fun allowed, I guess?"

"Pretty much. Though if you'd like some, Gino has all the good stuff."

"I probably shouldn't be getting drunk after I just got out of prison," she says.

Kogami shrugs. "Perhaps not. Then again what's wrong with getting drunk when your psycho-pass won't be affected? I'd even join you."

"You're a bit bold now aren't you?" She challenges, brow raised. "Then again special permissions seems like a cool perk."

"Indeed, it is." He smiles, leaning forward.

"Didn't think I'd be so cocky walking the streets despite being a criminal-- though I won't deny it's just a longer, or looser leash."

"Don't call yourself that, Kogami-san." She regards him with a disappointed frown, that pulls a self-deprecating laugh out of him.

"Just being straight with you, Miss Tsunemori." Now she looks insulted, but it only lends to fuel his teasing. He knows better than to contradict her will, but he's been agreeing with her far too much as of late.

"You patronize me."

"Never," he says with conviction. "Though I am probably getting too comfortable. After all you're not my boss anymore."

A smile tugs at the corner of her lips. "Cause for celebration?"

He throws his head back in laughter. "Should I have bought beer, then?"

"There's a vending machine downstairs." Her eyes twinkle mischievously, though her posture gives nothing away. She looks comfortable in her seat, legs folded and body leaning against the back of the couch.

"That's a yes, then?" He asks, unmoving.

She shrugs. "Up to you."

"You don't look too eager for it."

"I'm neither. You'll have to convince me."

"Huh. I'll be honest then, looks like I have to convince myself."

"Could it be, you don't want to get drunk?" She giggles, unaware if he knew about her tolerance or not.

"Simpler than that. Got something better to do," he replies, serious.

The response catches her off-guard, and like a switch the air in the room changed. She is suddenly aware of their closeness though she couldn't account to how they got there, almost leaning into each other, where a little nudge is enough to make their knees touch. Her eyes have been wandering, but she is not surprised to find his gaze trained on her when she looks up. She isn't the only one paying attention.

"Tell me, then."

She doesn't flinch when he draws up to her, so close that she could feel his breath tickle the skin of her cheek. Her stare doesn't waver, and she doesn't give him the satisfaction of breaking this thing he initiated out of the blue.

"I'd rather show you."

He hovers right above her, locking their gazes before he captures her lips. Her breath escapes through her nose, slow and shaky like the tremble of her bottom lip that he closes his mouth over. He curls a hand behind her neck just as she reaches for him, he pulls her in his lap, caging her in his arms. Her hands wander; touching, gripping all the she could reach. His cheek, his neck, the unruly hair at the back of his head. The heat between them feels impossible, overwhelming and all-consuming. They're kissing, and she still can't believe it.

Akane pulls away and he follows, panting like she is. The pads of her finger cover his lips; not a reprimand, but a momentary release. He closes his eyes, swallows audibly and rests his forehead against hers in an effort to restrain himself.

She removes her fingers and initiates this kiss, smiling against him as she presses him down. He relishes the tickling sensation of her hair falling over his skin, the pleasant weight and the heat of her body covering him.

He slips his tongue with ease as she relents, playing where she can influence in their little dance, meeting him halfway while she threads her fingers through his hair. His chest aches, screaming from the inside after tasting a warmth he never knew he's been longing for.

They separate, to breathy laughter, soft caresses, easy smiles and loving stares. Maybe they didn't know the night would come down to this, and maybe they didn't mean for things to happen the way they did.

But they're here now, in each other's arms.

This is where they begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't comment on my fics, thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this unpublished when the concert art came out, and it (read: ko staring VERY obviously at akane) really inspired me to finish this piece, even though i had to adjust it a bit so that it's set in the same night as the concert. good thing the dress i used as reference was only a little different!

The dress she wore was the same color as wine; off-shouldered, showing off the smooth skin of her shoulders and decolletage. The sleek shape of the bodice cinches at her waist and tapers off into a flowy, knee-length skirt, giving her a beautiful silhouette; a vision assured of every bit of his attention that he was at risk of being unable to take his eyes off her back when they were at the concert hall, and until now.

It only made sense for them to gather in one place. After all, a couple of hours in silence was bound to have them all in a talking mood, and Saiga was more than happy to host them all. Their circle of friends never really extended beyond the people they worked with, but as of late that little circle had grown.

The result is a group of people sitting very snugly at a dinner table, where it was hard not to rub elbows, literally, against each other. The conversation was overflowing as the guests make themselves at home and exchange more than the usual professional chatter, where no one was really out of place and everyone could chip in, alcohol notwithstanding. 

It was hard not to enjoy the inescapable closeness; the space was limited, and for plenty of them who hadn’t been in each other’s company it was an easy state to get into. 

The fabric of her skirt often spilled to his leg, and he forced her to give up trying to right it when he reached below the table to catch her fingers, gently cradling them in the palm of his hand.

“Don’t mind it.”

She looked to him with open self-consciousness, as if the dress had been worrying her more than she’d like to admit. He returned her gaze for a brief moment, not giving her a chance to dwell on it as he turns back to the conversation without letting her go.

The ease of it masked how significant the gesture made him feel. Truth was, he couldn’t help it, like he was overcome with so much desire to be close to her after watching from a distance; almost obsessively aware of her tiniest movements in her seat that the concert held little place in his memory compared to the changes in her facial expressions during the whole performance. Since then he's not spared a moment to be apart from her, waiting for her to emerge from the crowd, offering an arm to hold and a ride to Saiga's.

This set-up helped; and he was only happy that she seemed comfortable with him, even if he was competing for her attention with a group of people they were all fairly close to; unable to stop himself from stealing her in a side conversation whenever he could get away with it.

Turned away he dared only to peek at her reaction to his boldness, though it wasn’t telling him much. Just like him, she had decided to pay more attention to the talk around them, joining in whenever she could. She did not pull from his grasp, though her fingers stayed limp, uncommitted like it just happened to be there, so he starts massaging his thumb in circular motions in the middle of her palm. He heard her breath catch, and her fingers come to life, closing over his thumb.

“Ticklish?” He whispered, tilting his head towards her.

“Distracting,” she responded, a hint of a smile in her voice.

The comment did not deter him from pressing firm, slowly sliding his thumb out, tracing each of her fingers to loosen her grip. Her hands were so much smaller, and softer; his were large, rough and calloused, though he liked how well his fingers slotted between hers so easily like it had always belonged there, and her lack of reluctance with his discreet explorations were giving him the ego boost he didn’t think he needed.

“You’ve been nursing that whiskey for a while now, Kogami. That’s cheating!” Irie called from the other end of the table. With a suppressed chuckle, Kogami raised his glass. “If I pass out, please take responsibility.”

Their friends cheer him on, and as he downed the liquid, beneath the table he swipes his thumb in figures of eight over Akane’s skin. 

***


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part of last chapter.

When all they were left with were sausages and cheese, Irie and Arata took most of the group back inside the living room so they could compete in drunk karaoke. Kogami did not budge in his seat and kept a firm grip on her hand as a form of silent persuasion. He was certain most of their friends got the clue anyway; the two of them had been huddled in their own little space ever since dinner began, and for him it was intentional too. If anything, it made him happy that she did not reject his advances, especially when the whiskey got him past the point of being discreet. 

“You don’t look so drunk,” Kogami teased, propping his elbow on the table, chin in hand. He was a little light-headed, though nothing a few glasses of water wouldn’t fix. 

“I only had wine,” she said, pushing the glass to him. “A few glasses. Have some water, Kogami-san.”

“More than everyone here, I'm sure. You probably had a bottle or more and yet… What’s your secret?”

"You've been counting?" She giggled amid the slight disbelief coloring her face. Kogami shrugged, picking up the glass and focusing instead on the cold liquid going smoothly down his throat. Once he put the glass down she immediately refilled it.

“I have none. Meanwhile you seem to have really enjoyed yourself tonight.”

“I have,” he replied, catching her gaze drop to their still-joined hands. “I think you did, too.”

"Well, I can't say I'm a huge fan of classical music but I was quite surprised."

"How so?"

"There's something about seeing it live that's so magical." 

"Guess I can relate. My view was captivating." Kogami finished the second glass, convinced to be plenty sober now, with eyes following the movement of her free hand as she clutches it to her chest. 

"Right? It really shows that you don't need words when it comes to music, you can easily be taken away with the beautiful sounds alone! There was this really swooping chorus where all the strings come together in the final song and I--" she stopped herself with a dreamy sigh, eyes shining; he remembered which part she was talking about almost instantly. 

"It was beautiful."

"Very."

"I didn't want it to end."

"I did."

Akane blinked. "But I thought you enjoyed it too?"

"I was standing too far back there."

She raised her eyebrow at him, perplexed.

Kogami laughed, pretended to give it some serious thought before leaning into her, holding her gaze and thoroughly convinced at how unnecessary this was. “I wasn’t talking about the music.”

He knew she'd be able to put two and two together, considering she did catch him staring more than once in the concert hall. Still, she had spotted him among a large group of people, when he'd been so nicely blended in, and he was as subtle then as he was now. 

"I was in danger of not being able to do my job, I thought you should know."

Reverent, he raised their joined hands, softly brushing his lips over each of her knuckles before planting a kiss on the back of her hand. Her fingers trembled, but she doesn’t let go. 

“I’m… sorry?” She giggled, bowing her head. Her other hand busied itself once more, smoothing the creases of her skirt. "I didn't mean to distract you."

"Well," he brings their hands to his chest, "this isn't a bad payback, if I may say so myself. You're indulging me and I'm but a grateful old man."

Akane looked up with a pause, taking a deep breath before flashing a reluctant smile that threatened to make his heart melt. "Is that all this is? Indulgence?"

"No. Not at all. You have to forgive me for not being good at this. Too busy solving crime, you see."

"I'm not so different." She dropped her gaze to where they were joined, unfurling her fingers and watching his shift to accommodate her whims. Her scrutiny started slow, trembling and unsure against his digits. Soon both their hands had joined on her lap, against the deep red hue of the fabric of her dress. He let her trace the lines in his palms, to the veins on the inside of his wrist. She grew confident, eager to explore with the curiosity of a child, all the while Kogami watched the expressions play on her face. 

"And now you're the one indulging me."

"Isn't it only fair? Besides, I like the touch of your hand."

"I'll get used to it."

"Good. I want to keep holding you till you let me go."

Akane bit her lip, turning away from the depth of his stare to look beyond the glass door to the living room where a very loud, very bad version of First Love care of Irie could be heard. Like in the concert hall, she was entranced for a moment, maybe for the wrong reasons; she knew the song, but the spell was immediately broken when Irie's voice cracked at the chorus-- their eyes met again, and they both burst into laughter. 

All the while, the hand he took never lost contact since the beginning of the night; he realized then that there wasn't a line they needed to cross. They had crossed it already, and all that was left was to move with the motions, to let them happen and to face the music, off-key or otherwise. 

Kogami stood from his seat, taking her with him. Reluctant, he let go of her for the first time that night to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Standing next to her felt very new, though the warmth of her side, leaning against him like she had always meant to be there, was as natural as the cool wind kissing his skin. 

"Think you could do a better job than that?" He whispered. looking down at her with a smile he thought about how close she was, how close she will now be from now on, and how this view was much, much better than in the concert hall. 

_ She’s beautiful. _

Akane shrugged. "Well, I'm sober, so probably yeah."

In a moment of uncontained glee he pressed silently against her, nuzzling his cheek against the crown of her head. In turn, Akane stepped into his space, her hand finding purchase to rest inside his jacket, at the small of his back. She must be getting cold. 

Also, they could do that now. 

***


	9. with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shinkane vday weekend prompt: domestic

She calls out to him from the bathroom, where she sits in the tub after letting sink one of the fancy bath bombs that Shion gifted her last Christmas. The water is now an iridescent purple with flecks of glitter that she scoops up with her hand, bringing it close to her face to better smell it. 

Kogami's head pops up from the crack in the door. He's taken off his jacket and tie, curious at why Akane is still in the bathroom at this time of night. 

His eyes dart from her face to the color of the water; he inhales briefly, catching the scent wafting in the air. Akane smiles, at least he doesn't dislike it. 

"Did you come home late too?"

"Yeah, I was earlier by about thirty minutes. And I'm tired so…" she playfully taps at the surface of the water, using her fingers to swirl the liquid. "Wanna join me?"

He steps inside to kneel next to the tub, watching the water with genuine curiosity. "What is it?"

"Bath bomb." 

"Are you going to be… glittery when you leave the tub?"

She giggles, scooping some glitter water and leaning forward . "Technically, yes, but we can rinse it off if that's what you're worried about."

Kogami raises his brow, reaching out so that she can pour some on his hand. The water trickles to his palm. Though it doesn't stay there, the shimmer surely does. 

"Well? The water will get cold." 

He's only noticed that he's been staring at his hand longer than necessary, and at the very least Akane can tell it won't be hard to convince him, especially because she's decided now would be the best time to cross her legs above the water where he can clearly see. 

A smile tugs at the edge of his lips, one that she responds to with a gaze of someone who knows she’s won. He untucks his shirt, pulling it above his head while watching her watch his every movement from the corner of her eyes. Once he’s rid of the rest of his clothes she slides in the tub to make room. He settles behind her, reaching around Akane's waist to pull her flush against his chest and turning her face towards him to plant a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Welcome home," she whispers, peppering kisses across his face. Kogami relishes the attention, smiling against her busy doting. The water feels more slippery than usual; his instinct has him holding onto her for purchase while she seems to be enjoying the way his hands are sliding over her skin.

"Thank you," he says, kissing the crown of her head. 

They spend the next few minutes in silence, breathing in the soft fragrance and letting their bodies relax under the sparkly water. Every now and then his hands wander, listening to the sound of the water slosh in the tub and her slow, even breathing. 

"This actually isn't… that bad at all."

“I would never waste your time on something I know you wouldn’t like,” she says with glee, pressing onto him. 

Grateful, he receives her with a tight hug, kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck. “Being with you is never a waste of time."

“That’s cheesy.”

True, but he hears the smile in her voice and knows he’s not less loved for it. 


End file.
